Doing the Weather
by B.L. Pierce
Summary: Belinda Blair and her husband Angus are powerless to prevent the tragic death of their boss' girlfriend.  Fired for this, Belinda decides to sell her eggs to someone who may hold the key to getting her life back.


PROLOGUE

"You do have our confirnation number?" Ronald Stern stood in his bedroom, as his administrative assistant, Belinda Blair began typing a post on a flight simulation forum on the laptop.

"Did you or Marie buy the ticket?" Belinda opened a new window. "I need to know."

"I bought the plane tickets for all four of us," said Ronald. "Be grateful for that."

As Belinda typed the information, something began to bother her. "Maybe we should leave tonight. I got a bad feeling about this."

"Belinda, you are such a worry wort."

The voice was not her boss, but Belinda's husband, Angus. He was already in his underwear, with it nearing . He was Scottish, but wanted to be the greatest meterologist in the world. He had been raised in Scotland and came to America after his college graduation. However, when he met Belinda Blair, he found himself soon working for Ronald Stern. Stern was the best boss in the world, provided he got what he wanted.

The past seven months had been a dream come true for Ronald. He'd found the love of his life and was dating her. Marie Kennedy was from the Hills, Beverly Hills. She had come for a reality show tryout, and landed the job working at the farm.

So when Ronald saved money to fly to L.A., so Marie could show him around, he paid for her ticket with the assurance that they would take Belinda and Angus with them. It was a double date of the grandest kind, Ronald assured Marie.

"All done with today's report," said Belinda.

"Excellent," said Ronald. "Marie and I will be doing some shopping tomorrow, and I will let you guys know."

"About our clothes," said Belinda.

"Be packing them up," said Ronald. "We'll leave in the morning."

Angus and Belinda headed down the hallway to their bedroom. The bedroom was small but on the desk were two computers. One was a flight simulator computer, and the other was a regular desktop. Belinda opened up her suitcase, and began going through her drawers. "This is the life," said Belinda.

Angus started getting his clothes in the suitcase. "$2,800 a month for keeping Jack, and we barely saved enough for this vacation."

"I wish Ronald would stop calling it a business trip," said Belinda. Flies were buzzing around. "Jack annoys me every day. He wants to fly."

"He really wants to have sex with you," said Angus. "The love of my life will not sleep with that stupid asshole." Jack had wanted to flirt with Marie, and had even been flirting with Belinda.

"Can't wait to fly tomorrow," said Belinda. "Looking forward to seeing Los Angeles."

"Ronald would fly you to Milwaukee or anywhere, as long as he got a room with Marie."

Angus was startled by a knock at the door. He went to open it. Ronald was standing there, holding his iPhone. "We got troubles."

Angus and Belinda go inside Ronald's bedroom. "What's going on?" asked Angus.

"We got troubles," said Ronald. "Check the radar."

"Omigosh!" said Angus.

The radar showed a mesoscale convective complex was coming through the Tulsa area. Severe thunderstorm warning polygons were on the "Looks like we'll have to wait until after it moves through," said Belinda.

"She's not waiting," said Ronald. "She already left, without me. Nalda needed to be taken to meet her mother. Nalda's nutting up lately. After that, Marie's doing her shopping."

"Maybe she'll have time to finish her shopping before it gets through," said Belinda. "Let's turn the Tulsa towercam on."

Angus pulls up the Tulsa towercam. The sky looked very dark, with the lights of the highrises visible. "Oh my lord!"

"Looks like midnight," said Belinda. "It's only 2pm."

"The towercam might need a wee bit of adjusting," said Angus. "I'll pull up the other towercam from the other station."

Angus frantically typed. As he was typing, a knock is heard at the door. Belinda rose from the bed and said, "I'll get it."

She opened the door, and Jack was standing there. "Can I have a drink?" he said, as he pointed to sodas on the floor.

"Here we go again," said Belinda. "Did you alphabetize the soups again?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Jack.

"Do you need something?" asked Angus. "We're busy here."

Ronald gasps at the Tulsa towercam and notices it indeed looks like midnight. He turns to Jack. "There's nothing I can do!"

Ronald got up and walked to the door. Jack started begging, as Ronald slammed the door in his face.

"He'll be wanting to fly with me," said Belinda.

There was another knock at the door. Belinda went to open it. "It's him again."

"Can I fly, Belinda?" Jack asked.

"We are busy," said Angus. "Do you not see what is coming?"

"What's that?" asked Jack.

"It's the Tulsa towercam, and it is going to be moving our way." Angus then looked at Ronald, as he nodded his head. "And this is the door slamming in your face!"

Before Angus could slam the door, Ronald raised his hand to stop him. Jack saw this as his chance. "Can you take me to the river to get my fishing poles and stuff?" asked Jack.

"Take him down," said Angus. "I'll do my range survey while we're out."

"I'm a pilot not a weathergirl!" said Belinda.

"You'll do fine," said Ronald as he and Angus went out the door with Jack.

NARRATOR:

Meet Angus and Belinda Blair. For Belinda, she has worked her entire adult life for one man, a Mr. Ronald Stern. But this afternoon, a tree will fall. Where it falls is going to cause her life to change forever, and the only way she can get her old life back is via a journey through the Twilight Zone.

DOING THE WEATHER

Ronald, Jack, and Angus headed down in the golf cart, with Angus sitting in the back. Since the cart had four seats, ample room was present for Angus and Belinda to ride in the cart down the road on Ronald's cousin's farm. Ronald made his living being host home for Jack, with his girlfriend doing the same for another retarded person, but not directly. Ronald made $2800 a month, and he divided it equally among Belinda, Angus, and Marie. Marie loved her share. It doubled her salary.

Ronald was driving the cart. Angus was holding the supervisor's iPhone and watching the radar. "Where is she at?"

"I have no clue," said Ronald. "You have my phone."

"No service," said Angus. "This image is 15 minutes old."

"Pray she doesn't go to Siloam Springs," said Ronald.

Angus pulled out his two-way radio, which he used to communciate with Belinda on the farm.

"Belinda," said Angus, "what's the ETA on the storm?"

"Thirty minutes," said Belinda. "Top went down from 67,000 to 52,000. Also, the CAPE values over us are getting close to the numbers over Tulsa."

She started punching numbers into a calculator. "I called Marie, and let her know. She's in line at Macy's."

Angus let out a sigh of relief. "She's at Macy's. She'll be here soon."

"Ask her which Macy's," said Ronald.

"She's not sure," said Angus.

Ronald stopped the cart, and the trio began their work.

CHAPTER TWO

The golf cart made its way up through the blowing sand. There hadn't been any rain during Ronald and Marie's dates. Ronald watched the dark clouds off to the north. The storm looked as though it would miss them, or so he thought.

"I got to get to the shop," said Jack. "I got to feed horses!"

"Shut up!" said Angus, clearly distressed.

They pulled into the yard of the house where Marie lived. Marie's car was not there. Jack was anxious to see where Nalda was. "Can I get a drink?" Jack asked.

"We don't have time," said Angus. "Got to be back at headquarters."

"But!" said Jack!

"There's nothing I can do!" yelled Ronald as he started the cart and drove furiously back toward home.

Belinda stood outside and opened the door, as the trio ran inside. "Storm's over to the north. It's getting worse and Marie's gonna go right through it."

Just then a tree limb came crashing down in the yard. "Whew, that was close," said Jack.

"Keep trying to reach Marie," said Ronald. "If you do, tell her to wait the storm out, and not to drive through it. Push comes to shove, Angus, you and Belinda will have to come get her."

"Okay," said Belinda as she punched the numbers on the phone.

"Jack annoys the hell out of me," said Angus. "He always flirts with Marie and Belinda."

Ronald looked at him. "There's nothing I can do!"

Angus laughed.

Belinda came into the bedroom, looking distressed. "I can't reach her," she said. "I tried five times."

"If Jack had not gone to the bunkhouse," said Ronald, "we'd have called Marie earlier."

"You didn't know," said Belinda. "She's going to be back."

Ronald looked at the radar. He was now getting worried. "Marie, where are you?"

Ronald, Angus, and Belinda stood vigil in Ronald's bedroom. Angus would watch radar, while Ronald would type. Belinda would run to the kitchen to prepare TV dinners. Nobody in the house expected Marie to be 30 minutes late. She was supposed to be on her way at 5pm, but now it was 630pm, and the rain was now ending. The sky off to the north glowed. The drive down only took 45 minutes. Ronald was getting worried.

"Looks like she'll be here soon," said Angus.

"Tonight, I want you two to man here, while I go up there, and spend the night with Marie. Assist with packing my clothes, Belinda."

Belinda grabbed a suitcase and started helping Ronald pack.

Just then the phone rang. Ronald took the cellphone and answered it. Angus and Belinda continued to take clothes that Ronald and Marie bought during their shopping trip and put them in the suitcase. Ronald said, "Oh no! That can't be!" He began to cry.

Belinda motioned Angus's attention toward his supervisor who was crying. "What's wrong?" said the 28 year old woman.

"They found Marie's car with a tree crashed through it. Marie's dead."

The trio was devastated.

CHAPTER THREE THERE'S AN EMPTY SPACE IN THE BUNKHOUSE TONIGHT

The wall of the trailer was no match for Angus Blair's anger as he kicked it furiously. He was stunned that Marie was gone on his watch. He had failed in the mission, and had been very upset for the past fifteen minutes. It was fortunate that Jack had been escorted off the farm for a few minutes to allow the trio time to mourn.

"We should have gotten out of here this afternoon," said Angus. "We'd spend the night in Little Rock."

"You can't blame yourself," said Belinda.

He shook his head. "No, but I know something. He was so close to having Mrs. Ronald Stern. Now we're going to be dealing with the 40 year old virgin." 

"How many times did they go out?" asked Belinda. "Eight in this month?"

"One more twist and turn, Belinda, and we would be on our way to Los Angeles."

"What's Ronald gonna do?" asked Belinda.

She had her point. Ronald had paid for the four of them to go, and that was $3100, more their entire earnings from one month. He didn't care. He'd be happy, sleeping with his girlfriend. Belinda, she'd be happy, riding on planes from one coast to another, with the odd route she picked out on the way home. Belinda arranged for them to fly Los Angeles to Fayetteville via New York and Chicago. No wonder it cost $2100 for them to fly out here.

"I don't know," said Angus. "That blonde has been the love of his life for nine months."

Jack stayed the night with Wanda, at the request of Belinda, who herself was mourning, not only over flesh and blood but opportunity as well. Jack was told of Marie's passing, and himself was devastated. Ronald had talked with his cousin, and she was comforting, but the news she passed along was not what he wanted to hear.

"I'd like to take Angus and Belinda to California," said Ronald. "We'd comfort Marie's folks." 

"I do not think that would be appropriate," said Ronald's cousin, Gina. "They lost their daughter, and I have to help arrange for them to pick up the body here." 

"What about a funeral?" asked Ronald.

"I need you up at that house with Nalda," said Ronald.

"I'll send Angus and Belinda up there when Nalda returns on Sunday." 

"That still leaves you with Jack there with you."

Ronald tried to prove his point. "Do the plan as we talked about. Wanda takes them. Besides I'm grieving my girlfriend I want a memorial service here. She deserves it"

"I cannot afford a memorial," said Gina.

"Oh, there will be one," said Ronald. "I'll pay for it."

"With what? You spent your profits on this damn trip," said Gina. 

"I was trying to make my staff happy!" said Ronald. "Can't you see the wisdom in that!"

Back in their room, Angus and Belinda had unpacked their clothes. Ronald had now returned and was now looking upset. Belinda turned toward him. "You okay?"

"I'm upset," said Ronald.

"I know," said Belinda. "Is there something you need?"

"I can't go to the funeral in Los Angeles, and Gina's not going to do one here. Belinda, you start making phone calls and getting memorial plans made here. See if we can set up a scholarship fund."

Belinda started looking up numbers. Angus glanced at the image. "If it weren't for Jack," said Angus, "you'd known what to do."

"I would have called her up," said Ronald, "and lied to get her home. You and I could have created the truth. Just let me have some peace."

Ronald drove in the golf cart and headed to Nalda's house. Ronald unlocked the door of Marie's room, and climbed on the bed. He glanced at her suitcase, and then took off his Arkansas hat. He grabbed some perfume and sprayed it on there. He couldn't get over how the bed had felt. He could have done something.

Ronald drove the cart down to the bunkhouse, where Jack had been so worried. He got off the cart, and went inside. He looked around, and noticed Belinda and Angus standing there.

"There's an empty space in the bunkhouse," said Ronald. "We lost our co-worker, Marie Kennedy, and our soul." Ronald put the hat down and said, "Rest in peace, baby."

Ronald wrote out "Marie Kennedy, who put me in the future, dead June 4."

CHAPTER FOUR CHANGES

For Belinda, it felt good to wash the makeup off her face, and cleanse her bangs as well. She took a towel and dried her head, as she glanced in the mirror. Failure was something that she never had to deal with.

"Cry me to sleep," said Belinda. "Wake me up from this awful nightmare."

She opened the bathroom, and Ronald was standing there, waiting to use the restroom. Just then, here came Jack. "Listen, I'm sorry about Marie, man..."

Belinda said, "Leave him alone, Jack, he's upset."

Ronald glared at Jack. "You're the damn idiot who couldn't get his head on straight! You wanted to go to the bunkhouse, and I paid for your damn joy with my dearest blood! I have to cancel the trip, and am out $3000 over your incompetence!"

"I'm sorry, man!" said Jack, clearly distraught.

"I'm sorry I screwed up!" said Angus.

You stay out of this!" yelled Ronald. "Jack, you belong in a mental institution. I have had enough of this! You will be moving out of this house tomorrow, and back to where you come from! I'm getting out of this business right now!" Ronald then slammed the door in Jack's face.

"You know, Jack doesn't deserve this treatment." Belinda pleaded. "Leave the man alone, Angus, he's in grief."

Back in their bedroom, Angus and Belinda were preparing for bed. "Rough night," said Angus.

"He just wants to be left alone!" said Belinda. "You could have stayed here with me!"

"I wanted to," said Angus. "I thought the weather survey would be short. You can understand." 

"I wanted to land at LAX! I wanted Rodeo Drive! I wanted to see the Getty museum. Ronald's already cancelled the reservation. We aren't going to Los Angeles."

"Who cares! So you lost your damn 777 ride!"

"You know what? I am in mourning too! I know Marie didn't treat me worth a damn, but she was nice enough to be his first real girlfriend. I don't know what Ronald's going to do. He's got Jack shook up, and now it's us."

The next morning, Ronald, Belinda, and Angus talked over morning coffee. Angus had to make it himself, since Marie was no longer around to make it. Ronald had not slept that night. He was tired.

"We are going to put the reservation off until later, since it cannot be refunded. I'll go to Los Angeles, at some point."

"So we're still going?" asked Belinda, confident in the answer.

"No, it will be just myself, after we put out an ad looking for a new roommate for Nalda."

Angus went to the computer and started punching up the Fayetteville newspapers. "Working on that."

"Try the Los Angeles newspapers," said Ronald.

"Why?" asked Angus.

"It will be necessary to replace a person of Marie's caliber with a person of Marie's caliber. We'll need an equine trained person willing to be single, and live on a farm, with a retarded 'girl', and also be my girlfriend. Under the restrictions we might be under, it might be wise to get a local girl as a backup. We'll be placing the ad in two weeks under Gina's name. I am therefore withholding your June pay to pay for the ad and the plane reservation change."

Belinda knew what it meant. "This means termination?"

"I admit negliance," said Angus, "but I did the best I could."

"So note that it is not personal," said Ronald. "I did my best to keep you, but costs will be going up, since the new girl is going to require transportation costs. Once she is here, we'll put you two back in work as her bosses, and resume life as we know it." 

"How long will it take?" asked Belinda.

"Months," said Ronald.

"It's been a pleasure working with you," said Belinda.

CHAPTER FIVE THE INCREDIBLE EGG

It had been two days since Marie's accident, and now the donuts were starting to stale. Nevertheless, the donut that Belinda Blair was eating still tasted good. It was the donut that she had meant to eat on the ride to the airport. Now, here she was eating it in a motel room in Fort Smith, Arkansas. With what money they had, they were transported to Fort Smith to sort their life out.

The motel was not the best one, but at $45 a night, it was their home. Belinda and Angus began feverously looking through the help wanted ads. Belinda had found something out.

"There's an apartment here for $499," said Belinda.

"You can't stand living in the Ozarks," said Angus. "What's the plan now?"

"I am still inquiring about the Altus maid job," said Belinda. "The economy's tough."

"Did you call your folks yet?" asked Angus.

"I did, and they said they could loan me $800. $800 won't last us a month, since we're not having to pay rent." 

"With all of that meteorological training, I could apply for a weather position," said Angus. "Be the next Willard Scott."

'You do TV?" Belinda laughed.

"Even if it is 100 miles away, I want to do this. You could apply yourself and be an airline pilot, instead of an office manager."

"What job opened up?"

"Texarkana has a position for a weekend weatherman."

"We'll be rehired by Ronald when he finds a new Marie," said Belinda. "All will be back to normal."

Just then there was something in the paper that caught Belinda's eye.

"ARE YOU 18 OR OLDER, AND NEED CASH? ARE YOU FEMALE? ARE YOU IN HARD TIMES? CASH IS AT HAND! WE ARE IN NEED OF EGG DONORS."

Belinda realized something. Opportunity was knocking.

Belinda called the number and a man agreed to meet her in the motel lobby at 2pm that afternoon. At least she could humor herself with some flim-flam artist. The man arrived wearing a silver jacket, but it looked weird like it was really made of silver. She looked at the man's apparel.

"Gerald is the name, and eggs are my game," said the man.

"Belinda Blair," said Belinda as she introduced herself.

"You are in need of the financial opportunity that I am about to provide," said Gerald.

"You've come to the right place. My employer fired me and my husband after the employer's girlfriend perished in a tragic auto accident."

"People need babies where I come from," said Gerald. "You fit the bill!"

"I do!" Belinda laughed. "How do you know?"

"What do you say to the amount of $250,000?"

"That's way more than I made at my previous job," said Belinda.

"You can get started, but I need to ask questions. Are you married?"

The first question was odd, but she was willing to respond. "I have a husband, and he is upstairs in the bedroom."

Gerald nodded his head. "Are you expecting a baby?"

"We haven't had a chance to have one yet," said Belinda.

"Do you have children?" asked Gerald.

"None," said Belinda.

Gerald frowned. What was he up to, wondered Belinda. "What reason is it to ask me the questions?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight"

"How long have you been married?"

"Five years"

Gerald was looking concerned. "No children yet?"

"I don't know what to tell you, but we are very busy."

"Busy?"

Belinda tried to explain. "We had a very stressful life, and I wanted to concentrate on my job. We only had sex one night a week. We didn't want to make our landlord upset."

Gerald soon was treated to a lengthy explanation of Ronald Stern's love life and the tragic death of Marie Kennedy. "You lost your job and your husband wants to be a weatherman. Mrs. Blair, we can arrange whatever you wish."'

Gerald was punching numbers into a computer. "Mrs. Blair, you are the perfect breeding stock. For $250,000, I want you and hubby upstairs to, um, give me some loving. I will need sperm from him, and eggs from you." 

"Well, if it is a surrogate you want," said Belinda, "I can do that, provided you pay the medical bills."

"No, that can't be possible. I just need the egg and sperm."

'

"Ir's a deal!"

For Angus Blair, he was delighted with the news that Belinda told him. A sperm sample and egg sample from Belinda were the only things standing between them and $250,000. The $5,000 check that she had cashed at the bank was good, and the account that the man had was at least $700,000. Belinda was about to hit it big.

Here she stood, naked, save for towel. She had already figured out when her period was, and read the directions in Gerald's kit to make sure everything went well. The motel room was paid up for days. However, this was the night, when her period was, so she was very careful to make sure she got the sample.

At 1128 that evening, Belinda had her egg sample for Gerald. With Angus' help, and a little skin care from Belinda, she had the sperm sample too. She was told to put into the special box, and call Gerald on the phone when the little blue circle turned purple on the box. At 341am, the circle turned purple. Belinda called and waited for Gerald to arrive.

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Gerald. "Oh, this is going to be good!"

"Oh," said Belinda. "There was another space in the box and I called the egg bank in Fayetteville, and Fedexed an egg to you, with more sperm from Angus."

"Mrs. Blair! You're worth $350,000!" Just then, there was a flash of light.

CHAPTER SIX BOOMERANGING

Ronald had been awakened by the flash of light in his room. Must be a bolt of lightning, he thought. Just then, he heard the voice.

"Ronald, baby, it's me.."

He glanced around. "Marie?"

"Bring them back," said Marie's voice. "I need them here on the farm."

Ronald figured this was a dream or Marie talking to him from the afterlife. "Marie, you're dead, and they'd be of no use."

"Bring them back!" He heard Marie's favorite song.

He turned on the light. Nothing was there.

For Belinda Blair, $350,000 was something she was happy to have. Now, she had enough to wait on Ronald Stern's grief. It was not enough to just rest on her laurels, as she would be more than rich enough to help Ronald do whatever he wanted to do.

"We're rich, Bel!" Angus was very happy. "Let's buy some plane tickets, and you can fly wherever your heart desires!"

"Something tells me that I need to be there for Ronald," said Belinda. "I also feel like I should run away with you."

"You sold your eggs!"

"We can still have children. We can do whatever we want. It's just that, well, we got to do our responsiblities."

When they got back to their old house, Ronald was very tempted by the offer. "$50,000 to buy the operation, keep me on the house staff, and you will place the ad."

Belinda was very anxious to explain her plan to Ronald. "You wouldn't have to worry, because I would be the boss. I'd make it so you and new girl could hook up, and that would be great."

"We'll think about it," said Ronald. "Brett and Stormy are taking us to Charleston, West Virginia tomorrow. Jack's going, and I will need you two to work the mission." 

"We'll do it for free," said Belinda. "What did you think?"

"It will work."

As Belinda glanced at the television, she noticed that Jack had turned on the news. "Hey, Belinda! The weathergirl looks just like you!"

Belinda looked and there was a weathergirl on there, who looked the spiting image of Belinda. "It looks like I am seeing my twin on there," said Belinda. "Who is she?"

"Melody Harper," said Jack. "Just joined the staff today."

There was something more to Melody Harper than Belinda Blair was knowing. "Wish we had her on the 4th."

'

Angus turned up the television. "Severe thunderstorm warning continues," said Melody, "for the counties of northwest Arkansas. Remember it is station policy to go wall to wall with severe thunderstorm warnings."

"Imagine that," said Ronald, "wall to wall for severe thunderstorm warnings."

"Weren't we under one, when Marie got killed," said Belinda.

"All right guys," said Ronald, "time to go traveling."

With little time to prepare, Belinda, Angus and Ronald packed, departed, and arrived at the Clester Mountain resort near Charleston, West Virginia. Angus and Belinda couldn't believe what was going on.

"I'm supposed to be the weatherman in the family," said Angus.

They looked at the printout of the website that had Melody's image on there. "Melody seems nice," said Belinda. "I think we're twins."

"Come on, you two," said Ronald. "Let's unpack." 

As they unpacked, Ronald couldn't help but look at Melody's picture. He was in love with her.

CHAPTER SEVEN TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE

At least they were sleeping in their own bedroom, on this trip, though Angus and Belinda, as they unpacked their suitcase. "It's been seven days," said Angus, "you'd think that would have been some consideration to delaying it. Ronald is quite upset that they have not let him hold the service for Marie."

Ronald was tired. The past week had put some strain on him. It was not time to travel. He'd been screaming at children, He had been upset when equipment that he and Marie bought, had been damaged by children and dogs. It was shocking to see the trailer basically closed. No wonder Gina sent them here.

"Eight days here," said Belinda. "I don't have eight days."

Jack came into the bedroom. "Melody's on the TV here!"

Belinda and Angus walked into the room. The weather girl was again very familar. She was very pretty, whatever Jack was thinking. "I'd love to bed that chick."

"Younger than you," said Angus. "I'll look her up."

Angus discovered that the weathergirl was the same age as Marie. "Her name is Carrie Beamer."

"She's hot!" Jack wanted her.

"Maybe you should ask her out," said Angus.

"Well, there you go."

On the television they could hear Carrie finishing her forecast. "Highs in 80s, and a reminder that we are doing weather radio programming at the local Superfood from 2pm to 6pm." Carrie seemed vigorous. "Oh, and also you can win a date with me as well."

"This is gonna be easy," said Jack.

"How can we find you the girl," said Belinda. "We need to find Ronald the girl first."

"It won't matter," said Ronald, after he walked in from the bathroom. "I'm tired of having girlfriends."

Belinda was shocked. "Ronald, we will find you a girlfriend."

"Girlfriends don't die because of staff incompetence. Nalda is celebrating what happened. I can't trust you guys around her anymore."

With some help, the trio took Jack to the Superfood, and sure enough there was Carrie. Carrie was almost the twin of Melody. When Carrie saw Belinda, she was stunned. "Oh my god, you cannot be my twin."

Belinda looked surprised. "I'm from Fayetteville, Arkansas. I'm Belinda Blair, and this is my husband, Angus. Over there is our boss, Ronald Stern."

Ronald couldn't believe what he was seeing. Carrie was a pretty woman. He was very interested in her. "I'm Ronald Stern. We're here on a vacation, because my girlfriend got killed in a severe storm."

Carrie felt Ronald's pain. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," said Ronald. "We take care of Jack."

Carrie was shocked. "Belinda, I cannot believe we resemble each other."

"The local weathergirl in Fayetteville resembles me too," said Belinda.

"Did you know I was a test tube baby born in 1987? I don't know who my real parents are."

Finally Belinda was on to something. She needed some evidence to confirm her suspicions. "Can I borrow a hairbrush?" she asked the weathergirl.

Carrie opened her purse and gave the hairbrush to Belinda. Belinda took the hairbrush with her into the restroom. While inside, she opened her purse and placed the hair inside her clutch purse wallet. She closed it up and then put it away. She gave the hairbrush back to Carrie.

The rest of the vacation went uneventful. Carrie and Jack had dinner together at one of the Charleston restaurants. Jack was hitting it off, but it was sad that he had to leave. The ride back to Fayetteville was uneventful. Ronald was not eager to return to his room, since Nalda was now back.

CHAPTER EIGHT BELINDA'S DISCOVERY

Belinda awoke that morning, with a terrible nightmare. She had been haunted by a horrible plane crash. Earlier she had dreamed that Marie was cooking fajitas for them. Awakening from that one was like a shock. At least it was her own bed, and not some condo. She got dressed and then ate breakfast, after giving Nalda her meds.

"Morning sweetheart," Nalda said, as she flirted with Ronald. With Marie dead, Nalda was now going after him.

"You created a monster," said Ronald. "She was okay with Jack, but now that Marie's gone, Nalda's after me."

"It was not my fault that Jack and Carrie had made out in my room," said Angus.

When Wanda came to pick up Nalda and Jack, Belinda and Angus viewed the morning forecast as they had done. Melody was doing the forecast. "Remind me to call the DNA lab for testing," said Belinda.

"DNA?"

"She might be my sister," said Belinda. "Better yet, you better fuck up something yourself, because you and I are going down there for DNA testing too."

"Why me?" asked Angus.

"Because in the dream this morning, Marie asked about treating both of us not just me." 

Belinda and Angus headed down to the barn. Marie's horse needed to be fed and groomed. It was a ritual that Angus did not like to do, but it was still his job. Marie's parents had made sure that the horse stayed on the farm. Feeding the horse was Belinda's job and cleaning the stall was Angus' job.

"She feels sad," said Belinda. "She's mourning too. At least we have a job to return to. Gina's setting up Melody and Ronald together. Hopefully they can bond."

The idea had hit her! Belinda could try to get Melody's DNA as well.

CHAPTER NINE BRINGING DOWN THE HOUSE

When Melody Harper got down from Marie's horse, Belinda was smiling. She had secretly ensured that Melody wore the same riding helmet that Belinda had gotten for Marie. It was not used. While Melody was up at Marie's house taking a shower, Ronald was doing the same. With Jack gone for the weekend, it was time for Belinda and Angus to do their plan.

"Where are we going?" asked Angus. Fayetteville was getting closer and Belinda was driving like a speed demon.

"We're doing some DNA testing," said Belinda. "I got your sample, and I got mine."

When they got to the center, the DNA samples from Carrie and Melody, along with Angus and Belinda were put into the lab. "Mrs. Blair," asked the lab technician, "where are these two samples from?"

"I can't explain it," said Belinda. "See if either sample M or sample C match the DNA of Angus or myself."

"We will have the results in two days," said the nurse.

Two days of waiting to find out the truth was not taking its toll on Belinda. Belinda seemed to think it was all going to be a joke, and the two weathergirls were nothing more than coincidences. Melody had returned to the house and was having dinner with Ronald in the dining room. Angus and Belinda were at Marie's house, watching Nalda and Jack.

"It pisses me off," said Belinda. "He's not even that into her."

"He wants her."

"I have felt a motherly insitinct about her and Carrie. It's as though it was real."

Belinda's phone rang. "Hello, she said."

On the other end of the phone, the DNA lab technician had completed the testing. "Mrs. Blair, you will be interested to know that both sample M and sample C matched both your DNA and that of your husband."

Belinda gasped. "We're the parents of those women?"

The thought of how it could have happened was something she could have not believed. Angus was in shock. "It cannot be! We've only been married five years."

"Could it be possible that you and your husband could have had a relationship in high school?"

"Even that would make them only thirteen," said the technician. "However, some thirteen year old girls can look in their twenties."

Belinda was stunned. "These two are working weatherpeople. They cannot be thirteen. The stations would lose their licenses. We can't tell them that they're our daughters."

Nalda had been peeking around the corner. She had gotten upset over being confined to her room, and heard Belinda's conversation. She was already happy that Marie was gone, and if Melody moved in, she was in trouble. It was time to see what was going to take place. Soon she was on her way to the other house.

Belinda realized that Nalda had been listening to the conversation, and was going to turn the table. Belinda and Angus ran down toward their house. En route, the phone rang. Belinda picked it up. "Yes, boss, she's on her way."

"Carrie Beamer is pregnant," said Ronald. "It's got Charleston blogs buzzing about the father."

"Oh dear!" said Belinda. "Don't tell me that I am fixing to be a granny!"

"He slept with her," said Angus. "That Friday night before we went home, she spent the night."

"Mothered two meteorologists," said Belinda. "This is a very odd nightmare."

"One is older than you!"

Ronald was pouring some wine for Melody, while they dined inside the room. "It's a pity that my staff has to be busy tonight."

Nalda walked in. "Ronald, sweetie, I got news for you. Your girlfriend is really Belinda's daughter, and you had her bred for giving you a girlfriend."

Melody laughed. Ronald sighed. "Nalda, go back up there!"

"I can stay here, if I want!"

"I will not allow my girlfriend's murderer to remain in this house. Go back up there with Angus and Belinda."

Angus and Belinda walked into the dining room. "Is the bitch here?" asked Angus.

"She's over there," said Ronald.

"Go back up there," said Belinda. "Ronald's orders."

"I'm not going," said Nalda. "Tell her what you said, Belinda. Isn't she your daughter?"

Nalda played the tape recording. Melody was shocked. "This is all your idea of fun?" Melody was upset. "It's over between us," she said. "I'm out of here."

Melody headed off, and went back to her car, started the ignition, and drove out of the driveway.

"Ha ha," said Nalda. "Bye bye Marie. Bye Bye, Melody, hello Nalda."

Nalda was laughing, while Ronald looked at Belinda and Angus with the same look he had given them a week earlier. It was the look he gave before he fired them that day.

CHAPTER TEN FIGURING THE SOLUTION

It had been nine days, and the grief process was straining on Ronald. After Melody had discovered that she had been "bred" by Belinda, she got upset, and hadn't returned Ronald's phone calls. The California ad for a "single woman roommate for Nalda" was placed. However, it would not be running for a couple of more days. Belinda couldn't stand the pressure anymore. Neither was Ronald. One night, Ronald was screaming at his adopted niece to leave the room. It was obvious that he was upset.

Ronald left the room, leaving Belinda to pull out some paper and a pen.

"Did you tell Nalda about her dog?" asked Belinda.

"Not yet," said Angus. "I shouldn't have talked about the storm in front of him. The next thing I saw was the golf cart going toward the house."

Belinda knew that Ronald was distraught over Nalda causing the weather incident. He had learned that Nalda had talked Marie into taking her to meet her mom that afternoon. Marie had decided to do her shopping without him. It was Nalda's fault. Now when Ronald remembered that, Ronald was very angry. The result was one dead canine.

"We're not talking about it," said Belinda. "She'll never know about it, because it isn't going to happen." She continued to figure on the paper. "Nor are we talking about Jack hitting Ronald last night after Ronald confronted Jack about the pregnancy."

"Huh?"

"I can't take so much death anymore," said Belinda. "I got to take action."

Angus wanted a realistic solution. "What about Ronald? He might need counseling."

Belinda still had the newspaper clipping about Gerald's business. "Those two women are our babies. Both of our DNA matched. We're now going to be grandparents to Jack's kid. If word leaks out, there goes our business."

"You might be in need of counseling, honey," said Angus. "You know you're not making sense."

"Think about something," said Belinda. "Melody's three years older than me and she's my baby. Carrie's younger than me by four years, and she's my baby. Like it or not, you are their father."

"So what's your point?" asked Angus.

"Think about this," said Belinda. "24 years is 1987. I was born in 83. 30 is 1981. You do the math."

"What math?"

"I didn't give birth to those babies at -3 and 3. You did not know me back then. Both of our DNA matches them. You passed the paternity test, and I passed mine. Using technology unknown to us, but extremely advanced, the good Gerald Harper has developed a way to have people in the past raising babies that now do weather for us."

"So when you sold the sperm and eggs," said Angus, "you resulted in their births."

Angus and Belinda were startled to hear a door slam. Ronald had stormed back into the room. "Those girls! They drank the last of the drinks."

"Oh, you mean the ones for my next flight that Marie got me?"

"That was our last link to Marie," said Ronald. "I'm sorry."

"Can we be alone for a moment?" said Belinda.

"Sure," said Ronald.

"Gerald's clinic was in Fort Smith," said Belinda. "I'll need spending money, and your help."

"What are we going to do?" asked Angus.

"We're going to go back in time," said Belinda. "We're going to prevent Marie's accident."

"What?"

Belinda explained her plan. "Gerald's sent our DNA back in time, and that resulted in the events that you and I have witnessed. Gina's trying to get Ronald to move in with Nalda. This is it, no matter what. We're fixing to lose our jobs. It's over. The end."

"What happens?" asked Angus. "Where do we go?"

"We go to Gerald's clinic, and make the effort. Travel back in time, and keep the accident from taking place. Marie and Ronald take us to Los Angeles and we are one big happy family again." 

"You realize of course that altering the past will have an effect on the future," said Angus. "You cannot undo history."

"History has been altered already." Belinda wanted Ronald to be happy. "When you and I joined this oufit, we agreed to work together for Ronald Stern. It is our sworn duty to allow Ronald to do his job, but he is emotionally compromised. He hasn't a chance with Melody, because she's our daughter. We cannot be a part of her life. I think this is a risky thing, but the right thing to do."

CHAPTER ELEVEN MAKING THINGS RIGHT AGAIN

The first thing that Angus and Belinda did the next morning was go to the accident site, after getting the report. Angus and Belinda had looked at the weather data, and were now computating the figures that would be necessary for them to risk their future on an hunch by a red-head.

"There's the mark," said Angus, as he photographed the "x" where the tree had landed on Marie's car.

Belinda glanced down at the pavement. "I can't get over what happened."

"Nobody can," said Angus. "Marie's death was felt by my friends. That storm that killed her had two pages, before I mentioned Marie's death."

The storm was awfully strong. Belinda realized that something needed to be done. "We have to figure out the first thing to try."

"Chop the tree down beforehand," said Angus.

"Might be easier if we could work on a way to keep Marie on the farm," said Belinda. "The stress of the day can't be understood."

That afternoon, Angus and Belinda returned to the farm, and moved Marie's car, with Jack's help, down to a garage. Using photos and calculations, Belinda began working on all of the data that they would need."

"That chain saw is perfect for sawing the tree down," said Belinda.

"Wish it could saw down the tension," said Angus. "Nalda's been acting up, and now Ronald has been told to take Marie's job."

"Our jobs will soon be gone," said Belinda. "We have nothing to lose."

Belinda pulled out the timeline of events, drawn like a tree.

"There are several spots in the timeline that could be altered. Based on the phone records, we have ascertained that Marie met Nalda's mom at 3pm. The shopping that Nalda did was not finished, before she left the mall. I have to sneak onto the farm, and take Nalda myself."

"Take Nalda yourself?" asked Angus.

"I will borrow a vehicle at 9am, and drop you off. I will meet Nalda's mom at 3. I will also call Marie at the same time, explaining that the horse salesman will be at the farm at 5pm to look at a horse. Marie returns early, and history is saved."

Once the plan was made, Angus and Belinda contacted Gerald and made it down to the clinic. It was easy for Belinda to pretend that she was looking for a fertility clinic to conceive a baby. She was able to get her ride down to Fort Smith to see Gerald.

At Gerald's clinic, it was dark, as it was the time that Gerald requested the donation. He believed Belinda's lie about Marie's folks suing and Belinda using the money to settle with the Kennedys. Belinda was about to change history. Or so she thought.

"You sure this will work," said Angus. "We're going to be changing the past."

"Gina's daughter's husband gave us the ride and the tools we needed," said Belinda. The tools were a chain saw, an ax, a GPS unit, and two new cell phones. "I was able to get the accident report for Marie. We've pinpointed the coordinates. Trust me we are going to do this." 

Gerald came out of the clinic. "Sorry about the lawsuit," he said. "We made $500,000 in revenue this week alone."

"I am in need to sell eggs again," said Belinda. "If we can't pay Marie's folks, we're out of a job."

"$300,000 would do the trick," said Gerald.

"Well, you see, Angus, likes to see me get wet to get him to, well, you know, produce."

Angus nodded.

"There's a shower and sink inside the clinic," said Gerald. "You will find the box right here."

Belinda pulled photos of the two weathergirls from her purse and ran toward Gerald. "You know these two weathergirls? One's in Fayetteville and the other is in West Virginia. Guess what? They're my daughters!"

"It worked!" exclaimed Gerald. "Oh my goodness, thank heaven you figured it out."

"Figured out what?"

"You know what you have figured out? You want to prevent your friend's death."

"You are able to manipulate the past," said Belinda. "Guess what, I am here wanting you to manipulate the past. You will explain how it works and whether it can get me and Angus back to the GPS coordinates and the date listed on the sheet of paper that I am holding in my hand."

"You can't do this!" said Gerald. "You don't know what you are doing!" 

Belinda started looking at the various consoles. "Where's the machine?"

"That chamber over there is where the boxes go, but you have to ride a conveyor belt."

"Can it take me anywhere in the world?"

"Yes, it can."

Belinda was getting quite belligerant. "You put hubby and me on that conveyor belt and transport us to these coordinates on June 4, which is two weeks ago. You can have your $300,000 back anyway."

Gerald started typing the numbers into the computer. "Time travel is risky. You are willing to take a risk to save a friend."

"I'm wanting to be able to say that I did my damn job," said Belinda. "Please, with your help."

Gerald was very eager to blame Belinda. "You're the one who took the chance and caused this mess."

The chamber began to glow. Angus went toward the chamber which was glowing. "I got everything."

"Marie's accident was on June 4th. Your target is May 28th and that field. You and I won't be able to communciate with each other. I got the winning lotto numbers for May 30 if we need them."

"What happens if we succeed?" asked Angus. "We'll be stuck in the past."

'

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. My job is simple, to take Nalda to her mom's. Using the new cellphone, which I will activate, I will save the mission for Marie and Ronald."

"What about the tree being on private property?"

"If my plan works," said Belinda, "your plan won't have too."

Gerald finished setting the chamber up. "It's ready!"

"Whatever happens, I love you!" said Angus.

The belt began to move and the cart rolled down the belt into the chamber.

CHAPTER TWELVE MAKING THE PAST WHOLE

The farm never looked so good. Belinda wished she could just live here. Her loneliness was something that she could behold. Fortunately, the lead lined bag that Gerald had packed her papers and documents in survived the temporal displacement. Not only that, but Belinda and Angus had taken some pills that would keep them from forgetting their alternate timeline. Now, she needed to activate her cellphone. She dialed Nalda.

"Nalda," said Belinda, "be ready with your stuff packed in ten minutes. I'm taking you shopping with me."

Belinda had done hours of research and had memorized the radar data. She knew when it would be safe to drive, and how long she had. Nalda was going to be no match for her. "I don't care what Marie told you. Plan has changed."

Belinda texted Marie from the new number. When Marie texted back, Belinda felt a sense of oddness. Belinda assured Marie that she was needed on the farm at 4pm for horse riding lessons. Belinda waited for Marie to leave to go shopping. Meanwhile, she knew that she had showered with Angus at 12pm. Since her cellphone was in her bedroom, Belinda took the present Belinda's version, and put it in her purse.

A few days earlier, Angus (future) ran through the woods trying to get to the tree. Using the accident report, the GPS unit, and the newspaper, he ascertained which tree was the culprit. Angus began to get out his chain saw and started to saw. The farmer spotted him and saw what was going on.

Just then he saw a farmer had walked through the woods to see what was going on. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"Highway department!" exclaimed Angus. "Road safety! Tree has to go!"

"This tree has stood on this farm for generations," said the farmer.

"Too dangerous," said Angus. "MCS can blow it down. It's gonna kill someone."

The farmer was being fooled. "You aren't from the highway department."

Angus kept sawing with the chain saw, and soon could hear the tree move. "It's gonna go down." 

"Blessed Bessie," said the farmer, "please don't hurt her."

Just then, old Blessed Bessie started falling down. Suddenly, the same flash of light appeared.

A few days later, Belinda (future) was driving down the road. Belinda had no contact with her husband, and knew not to let him know what she was up to. Belinda (future) had seized Nalda's phone so Nalda could not call her mother to let her know what was going on. Belinda pretended to do some shopping while she bided time.

It wouldn't matter. At 3pm, Belinda met up with Nalda's mother at the Arby's. Belinda stayed out of sight, and watched as Nalda got into her mother's car. Belinda then said, "God thank you for getting me here."

She then dialed her phone, and asked Marie to come back to the farm. With Nalda not shopping with her, Marie's shopping was nearly finished. Marie was willing to return to the farm. About thirty minutes later, the same flash of light appeared to Belinda.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN ALL WELL IN THE WESTERN FRONT

The last thing that Angus Blair remembered was the tree falling. He awoke in a daze. He was sitting on the golf cart seat, looking at the forest going backward. He realized something was amiss.

For Belinda, she remembered the impact of the tree and the flash of light, and also had woken in a daze. She was in the room at her computer, looking at the radar. She realized one thing.

"It worked!" she yelled.

Or did it? Was the timeline fixed now? She glanced at the time. It was 5:22 PM. The accident was called in at 520pm. She picked up the phone and called Marie.

In the golf cart, Ronald turned toward Angus, "You okay?"

Angus realized where he was going. "We got to go up to Marie's!"

"We're going to the bunkhouse," said Ronald.

"Ronald, turn around," said Angus. "We're going to be okay."

Angus climbed over the seat and took control of the golf cart. He drove as fast as he could. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Ronald.

Just then, Marie's car was parked in the driveway. Angus looked happy. "There she is!"

"Is there something wrong with you?" asked Ronald. It was very unusual for Marie to get this greeting from Ronald's staff. Even Belinda came running out of the house, running to greet Marie.

Marie opened the door of the car, and smiled at the two. "Where's Ronald?" she asked. "He's usually the one who greets me."

"Here I am," said Ronald. "Did you get your shopping done?"

Angus was happy. "Never have I seen a cuter couple." 

"Nor have I," said Belinda. "It's good to be home, er. I mean have you home."

As soon as Marie got her clothes put in her trailer, she came down and was checked in for the flight. As much cajoling as they could try, Angus and Belinda could never get Ronald to spend the night with Marie, or at least that night. Angus and Belinda had now finished their packing and were ready to go to bed.

"I have never had more time to pack than I had in the past ten days," said Belinda. "Man am I tired."

"I can't get over Gerald and his time machine, and how when we fixed the timeline, we ended up back at the moment of Marie's death."

"This experience has taught me that I will never take anything for granted again," said Belinda. "However, the past ten days are fading past. We know so much, but I wish we had been able to stay in that time line a bit longer."

"I'll miss Carrie and Melody."

"They're going to be with us soon, someday."

They peeked in on Ronald in his room. He wasn't there. The skies were now getting very dark, as the storm now was on them. But in the dim light, the golf cart could be seen up at Marie's house. Belinda realized one thing. Inside Marie's bedroom, the happy couple were sharing their first intimate night.

EPILOGUE

So the happy couples made it to California the following day. Belinda and Angus never told anyone their wild tale. They tried to put it behind them, as they finished their vacation with Marie and Ronald. They were waiting to board their transcontinental flight to Los Angeles, which had been delayed by weather. Served them right though.

"That was the best vacation we ever had," said Angus.

"When are we gonna tell them?" asked Belinda.

Ronald and Marie had walked back from the restaurant where they had been eating breakfast.

"Big disaster! Tornado hit Charleston and dozens are dead," said Ronald.

"What!"

"The television station didn't have a morning weatherperson," said Ronald. "They had no warning."

Angus and Belinda looked at themselves, and suddenly felt guilty about what they had done.

NARRATOR:

Being good can get you in trouble. After returning from California, Angus and Belinda sold their eggs to Gerald. He made things right, and gave Carrie back to Charleston. As a result, something good did happen to Belinda and Angus. Using their pay from Gerald, they bought the company and made it possible for Belinda and Angus to go to school. Ronald and Marie got married and moved to sunny California. As for Gerald, we don't know anything about him. He's from an era where time travel is easy as opening your front door, the door into the Twilight Zone.


End file.
